Ram (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu)
Ram is a secondary character from the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu series of light novels, anime and manga. She is the twin sister of Rem. Background A long time ago, there existed a small village in the kingdom of Lugunica inhabited solely by Oni, human-like demons with the ability to grow horns to reach superhuman levels of power. That village was home to many prodigious warriors, but none were as peculiar as a particular set of twins. Ram and Rem were born with a single horn each, unlike all other Oni, which have two horns. The older twin, Ram, was an extremely talented and powerful magic user. Rem, however, was more on the clumsy side, always depending on her sister. One day, Rem realized that she needed to be more helpful in order to become as talented as Ram, but that didn't go very well, as she got lost in a forest when trying to find ingredients for a dish, only to be rescued by Ram. Despite her frustration and inferiority complex, Rem still loved her sister more than anything else, and she looked forward to learning more about the world with her help. But then, tragedy struck. A grim organisation known as the Witch's Cult invaded Rem and Ram's village and brutally murdered all of its inhabitants, except for Rem and Ram, who were able to fight them off with their powerful magic. However, during the fight, one of the cultists sliced Ram's horn off, rendering her much weaker. Rem secretly felt joy at that moment, knowing that from that point onward, she was going to be the superior sister. Soon after the destruction of their home, the twins were taken in by an influential man known as Roswaal L. Mathers, one of the most powerful mages in Lugunica, and owner of large portions of land. The twins were allowed to stay in Roswaal's manor in exchange for them working as maids with the assistance of the chief maid, Frederica Baumann. During their time working at the Roswaal Manor, the twins were assigned to take care of Emilia, a candidate for the Lugunican crown. This alliance also lead to them meeting a strange human known as Subaru Natsuki. Powers & Abilities *'Synesthesia:' An ability that she shares with her sister. It allows them to share their feelings with each other through telepathy. *'Divine Protection of Clairvoyance:' An ability exclusive to Ram that allows her to synchronise her senses with those who are on the same wavelength as her, regardless of their species. It has an effective range of 500 metres (1640 feet). However, extended use of this ability causes Ram spontaneous bleeding and uncontrollable shaking. *'Magic Expertise:' Just like her sister, Ram is able to channel Mana through her body in order to cast magic spells. She specializes in Wind magic. ** Fuura: Ram's signature spell. It consists of shooting a large blade made of wind that's capable of slicing through concrete. **'El Fuura:' A powerful wind spell that creates a large blast. This spell causes a lot of recoil. **'Water Magic:' Despite not having showcased any offensive water spells, she is capable of manipulating water. Equipment *'Magic Coat: '''A special coat that hides the identity of the wearer. It does not make them invisible, however. *'Magic Wand:''' A magic rod made out of the remains of her lost horn. It increases Ram's magic efficiency. Alternate Forms Oni Form Despite having lost her horn, Ram still has the ability to tap into her inner Oni abilities, which greatly increase her strength and speed, while also absorbing the Mana around her in a passive manner. However, this form tires Ram out incredibly quickly. Feats Strength *Ram can slice mabeasts in half with her wind magic. *Even as a little kid, Ram could slice through grown men. *The creator of Re:Zero has confirmed that Ram in her Oni-Form can take on the White Whale by herself. Speed *Ram snatched the Gospel from Roswaal's hands before he could notice. *Evaded Roswaal's magic fireballs. *Kept up with Garfiel, who is comparable with Elsa Granhiert. Durability *Survived having her horn sliced off. *Oni Ram was able to take hits from a fully transformed Garfiel. Skill *Became prodigious magic users in their childhood. *They were the sole survivors of the Witch Cult's massacre in their village. *Became the servants of Roswaal L. Mathers. *Taught Subaru how to do proper housework. *Alongside Subaru and Roswaal, they defeated the Mabeasts that were attacking a village. Weaknesses *Limited mana pool. If her mana runs out, she won't be able to use magic. *Most of her abilities are detrimental to her if overused. *She's actually a pretty bad maid. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Literature Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles